A Maldição - O Começo
by Adelia no taurus
Summary: Finalmente é chegada a hora da queda daquele que hoje está sobre o trono. Com a maldição prestes a se concretizar antigos inimigos antes presos em planos esquecidos agora ressurgem em busca de vingança. Novos aliados serão necessários em uma nova guerra, Fichas Abertas - Pares Atualizados na parte de fichas.
1. Fichas

**Não é necessário fazer a leitura daquilo que está em Itálico, mas se desejarem ficarei encantada.**

* * *

_Gosto muito de RPG, são jogos de interpretação de personagens fictícios em um ambiente imaginário, muito parecido com o sistema de fichas que tenho acompanhado no site do FFN e em outros sites. Mas como narradora uma coisa que sinto falta no sistema de fichas é da evolução da personagem e do envolvimento do leitor com o desenvolvimento de sua própria personagem. Por isso acabei tentando criar esse sistema de fichas interativas._

_Basicamente quando for lançado um novo capítulo os donos das fichas participantes podem adicionar ou alterar determinadas partes da ficha de personagem, essas partes vão depender também do desenvolvimento da história e da aventura narrada e da quantidade de pontos distribuída no final do capítulo. Os pontos ajudam a medir o desenvolvimento de cada um dos personagens e serão distribuídos conforme o envolvimento do próprio participante._

_Simplesmente gosto de escrever estórias envolventes e bem elaboradas, gosto que os participantes se envolvam da mesma forma, por tanto alguém que desenvolva mais o personagem que outro recebe mais pontos. Geralmente costumo fazer uma tabelinha conforme a quantidade de palavras enviadas em uma atualização, por exemplo, me baseando na atualização com a menor quantidade de palavras e a que possui maior quantidade de palavras e fazendo uma média._

_Em um RPG é bem mais comum haver estórias de aventura e ação envolvendo as personagens, mas aqui no fandom é mais comum estórias românticas, o que é ótimo para mim por se tratar de um novo desafio no que diz respeito a estrutura da estória. Romances e aventuras são estruturas diferentes e requerem argumentações distintas para envolver os leitores em seu mundo de fantasia._

_Assim sendo sem perder muito tempo vamos falar de alguns pontos-chave antes de passar a ficha e o sistema de pontos. Falarei um pouco do cenário que explorarei na estória e do plano de fundo para as personagens, depois vou esclarecer mais sobre pontos e enviar o modelo de fichas bem como o prólogo da estória, assim será mais simples de interagir com as etapas do processo de criação. Pelo menos eu acho._

Errata – Bom depois de receber não apenas uma mas três mensagens de dicas sobre esse tipo de fanfic de pontos, encontrei outras que estavam seguindo o mesmo estilo, mas não consegui contato com as criadoras ainda. Preferi retirar brevemente a história do ar e rever alguns pontos, eu ainda não desisti da história de vocês participarem das atualizações e da evolução da personagem de vocês, mas acabei encontrando um ponto de equilíbrio entre as coisas.

Atualização do Sistema de Fichas e Evolução do Personagem – Pensando na possibilidade de que muitas de nós, no geral mesmo contando eu nessa também, temos coisas fora dessa vida de fandom como faculdade, família, escola, namorado, marido, filho, cachorro, periquito, gato, trabalho, tios chatos e tias maravilhosas, ou o contrário. Certo eu não tenho muitas coisas citadas, mas um dia eu terei.

Como eu sei que nem sempre dá para ficar parando essas coisas para atualizar uma personagem, ou as vezes ler/escrever mesmo, acabei atualizando o sistema para uma mecânica simples chamada de MP quem quiser. Isso mesmo, fantástico sistema de: quem desejar dar pitacos na evolução da personagem pode fazer isso, mas por favor envie uma MP quando desejar fazer isso, pois nas outras vezes quem vai fazer isso serei eu e não gostaria de ter spoiler nos comentários.

Modelo de fichas – Como o sistema de pontos estava meio confuso, gente que não joga RPG é foda, acho incrível que mulher sabe como ensinar um cara a lavar roupa pelo facebook, mas não somos muito boas com outras coisas, explicar coisas com matemática é difícil para mim, simplesmente porque não gosto de matemática. Assim acabei desmembrando a ficha em duas possíveis ocorrências.

Primeiro você pode mandar uma ficha aberta ou uma ficha por MP, fichas abertas são fichas básicas, fichas fechadas são fichas especiais. As fichas especiais podem ou não serem fichas de pontos, o outro modo é enviar uma ficha com no mínimo 500 palavras. Isso porque são fichas que eu gostaria que tivessem um pouco mais de cuidado e carinho ao serem desenvolvidas.

Basicamente as fichas especiais são aquelas que: já começam com um par, tem divindades como par, ou são um imortal. Ou seja, não terão tanto favoritismo assim, mas se vocês levarem em consideração que precisarei de mais um pouco de história para essas personagens acho que as tais 500 palavras nem são assim tanta coisa.

* * *

Cenário

Após a derrota de Hades na guerra santa um conselho divino define a punição dos condenados, um conselho não era visto há mais de mil anos, mas com a chegada do novo milênio e das antigas previsões anunciadas para este o medo e a prudência ou a falta dela coloca antigos inimigos diante de um novo dilema: viverem juntos e em harmonia ou a morte e o esquecimento.

O ano dois mil finalmente se vai e com ele a primeira década do novo milênio, poderá a maldição Maia se realizar e condenar a humanidade e o planeta ao fim? Ou seria o fim o começo de algo novo e a renovação da esperança. Ninguém sabe dizer ao certo o que é, tudo o que se sabe é que algo realmente poderoso está para acontecer.

Quando o medo espreita aqueles que são imortais, uma nova era é chegada. Onde criaturas do passado distante vem reinar soberanas saídas do esquecimento e do vazio a espera da oportunidade para sua vingança. Quando os deuses sentem medo, talvez seja chegada a hora de os homens mostrarem do que realmente são capazes.

Todas as estórias possuem no fundo uma verdade, lendas não são apenas lendas, contos para crianças nem sempre pertenceram apenas ao imaginário dos mortais. Agora eles estão de volta, serão amigos ou inimigos, verdades esquecidas pelo tempo serão reveladas e novas peças de um quebra-cabeças a muito tempo incompleto finalmente começam a aparecer.

Não estamos sozinhos em um mundo repleto de planos e espaços invisíveis aos olhos comuns, muitos deles até dos olhos bem treinados de um guerreiro. Poderão os segredos do passado agora revelados libertar? Ou eles nos manterão presos em uma teia de mentiras ainda mais elaborada do que podemos imaginar.

* * *

Pontos

**Como dito na errata deixarei aqui a explicação sobre os pontos para quem desejar usar, mas enviar um minimo de 500 palavras por MP também é válido. Fichas especiais são aquelas com:**

**Pares já formados previamente.**

**Pares com divindades.**

**Personagem ser um imortal.**

**Fichas que não possuem qualquer uma destas três opções podem ser enviadas com qualquer quantidade de palavras via review. Lembrando que tudo o que estiver em itálico pode ser ignorado.**

_Simples: todas as personagens começam com dez pontos para comprar coisas especiais com as quais desejam começar na história. Uma raça, uma armadura, até mesmo um par romântico especial, ou mesmo já ter um relacionamento do passado com determinado personagem comum. De um modo bem geral para um autor essas liberdades de expressão das fichas é quase um pedido de suicídio, ou talvez não._

_Quando vocês focam em determinado ponto chave da história, eu tenho certa clareza do que vocês esperam para a história do personagem que vocês estão criando, isso me ajuda a situar a personagem de vocês em um ponto especifico da estória que eu pretendo contar. Mas quando vocês não se focam nisso eu corro muitos riscos de levar a personagem de vocês a lugar nenhum. E ai acaba toda a graça da coisa._

_Pontos são uma forma interessante em jogos de RPG para definir determinadas chaves de história que uma personagem pode vir a se destacar. Isso é o que eu estou tentando colocar aqui. Basicamente vocês podem comprar coisas para as personagens de vocês e conforme o andamento da história atualizar as habilidades delas._

_Quando vocês não fazem parte da atualização das habilidades das personagens que vocês mesmos criaram eu sinto como se estivesse perdendo o foco do objetivo do personagem, pois vocês que criaram os personagens não atualizam os próprios objetivos deles, os quais me levaram a colocá-los em determinadas situações dentro da história. Pelo menos é como minha mente de narrador de RPG se sente._

_Por isso o modelo das fichas e as habilidades que vocês podem comprar me ajudam tanto. Como aqui será postado o prólogo da história, vou deixar aqui apenas as coisas iniciais, como: raças, armaduras, pares. Atualizando com habilidades conforme as atualizações dos capítulos, que será quando vocês vão precisar mesmo. Então sem mais delongas vamos ao que realmente interessa._

_Raças_

_Serão sete raças especiais, além da humana. Duas delas velhas conhecidas do fandon. Lemuriano e Atlante. As outras raças são: Elfos, Magos, Vampiros, Dragões e Imortais. Como eu disse anteriormente muito espaço para vocês explorarem, muita abertura, vejo esses personagens especiais em muitas histórias de universo alternativo por aqui, por isso escolhi estes._

_Naturalmente algumas raças custam mais pontos que outras e só podem ser escolhidas na criação da ficha, todo mundo que não for uma raça especial é humano. E não pode mudar isso nos capítulos seguintes._

_Lemurianos, Atlantes, Elfos e Magos são raças que custam três pontos._

_Vampiros custam quatro pontos._

_Dragões e Imortais custam cinco pontos._

_Escolhi esses valores porque, as quatro primeiras raças são muito parecidas, porque se misturam aos humanos facilmente. Os vampiros são inimigos dos humanos por natureza predadora. Já os dragões serão elementos especiais da história. Quanto aos imortais, eles podem ser: personalidades de histórias infantis, heróis mitológicos e até mesmo deuses. Mas isso eu é que vou escolher, pois nem todos os heróis e deuses e personagens estarão do lado dos mocinhos e alguns vão morrer, por isso não quero correr riscos de deixar vocês escolherem e acabarem mudando as coisas._

_Armaduras_

_Não preciso dizer que sendo uma estória de saint seiya, vai ter armaduras, isso é meio … obvio. Assim como a raça dos imortais, eu irei escolher as armaduras de vocês, mas existem dois tipos de armaduras: negras e brancas. Além do fato de que vocês podem perfeitamente bem desejarem não ter uma armadura desse nicho. E ainda por cima podem escolher não ter nenhuma armadura._

_Quem desejar começar com uma armadura desde agora, vai começar com negras ou brancas. Quem desejar ser aprendiz, vai ter no futuro uma armadura de santo, em outras palavras aspirantes a guerreiros de Atena. Quem desejar não ter uma armadura, não terá armadura em nenhuma etapa da estória, mesmo nas atualizações não poderá mudar este fato, então pensem bem e com carinho._

_Armaduras negras ou brancas, custam três pontos._

_Aspirante a guerreiro santo, custa quatro pontos._

_Guerreiro Santo, custa cinco pontos._

_Não ter uma armadura, é uma escolha permanente, analise com cuidado._

_Em outras palavras, não ter uma armadura é de graça, quem desejar ter uma armadura, ou seja, alterando algumas coisas do universo original da série, vai ter de pagar bem mais caro por esse beneficio. Aspirantes é o meio termo._

_Quem não desejar especificar isso agora na criação da ficha, isso significa para o andamento da história que aparecerá mais tarde na história. Lembrando que imortais podem ou não ter uma armadura, por tanto não é garantia de nada já que eu escolho o imortal que vocês representaram._

_Pares Românticos_

_Pares românticos são um grande problema. O maior de todos os problemas. O gigante dos gigantes. Mas ele tem de se resolvido de uma forma ou de outra. Uma forma é gastando pontinhos escolhendo o par dos seus sonhos. Outra é colocar opções e eu escolho. Particularmente prefiro que gastem pontos com isso, é menos dor de cabeça para mim._

_Naturalmente alguns pares são bem mais caros que outros, alguns não estão na lista por motivos pessoais meus, tipo o Shiryu, mas acho que ele é o único nessa lista mesmo. Como eu falei lá em cima vocês podem já começar com um relacionamento com o par, coisa que geralmente vocês querem e que nunca conseguem, mas naturalmente isso também não será barato. Lembrando que se escolherem o par e desejarem começar já tendo um relacionamento com ele, terão de somar os dois pontos no gasto total._

_Já começar com um relacionamento, custa dois pontos._

_Guerreiros Comuns, custam três pontos._

_Divindades, custam cinco pontos._

_Pode parecer que já começar com um relacionamento vai sair barato na contagem de pontos, mas somando dois pontos aos três ou cinco da escolha do par, conseguir uma raça ou uma armadura especial vai sair bem mais caro. Lembrando que pares e armaduras podem ser escolhidos nos capítulos futuros, mas as opções serão bem reduzidas._

_Até o presente momento apenas o Shiryu está fora dessa lista de contagem de pares, podendo escolher quem vocês quiserem do universo clássico, desde que gastem pontinhos com isso. Personagens femininas também estão nesta categoria de par, portanto Shunrei também não está livre. Eu não sei escrever histórias românticas com pares homossexuais, se desejarem este tipo de relação, escolham por sua conta e risco. É possível que role hentai na história, então já definam se vocês querem ou não que suas personagens tenham este tipo de relação na história. E lembrando que não sei escrever romances homossexuais, podem pedir isso por sua conta e risco. Gosto de desafios, mas não garanto nada neste aspecto._

* * *

_Modelo de ficha_

**Lembrando que não é mais necessário utilizar o sistema de pontos. Fichas especiais - Imortais, Personagens com relacionamento previamente definido, relacionamento com deuses, devem enviar ficha por MP com no minimo 500 palavras.**

** Nome da Personagem – **Nome e Sobrenome

**Idade da Personagem** – No mínimo 18 anos

**Nacionalidade –** Qualquer nacionalidade real

**Personalidade –** Por favor lembrem de colocar defeitos nas personagens de vocês

**Aparência – **Por favor não coloquem rabo de gato ou orelha de coelhinho no personagem

**História da Personagem –** História básica da personagem, família, amigos, escola, profissão, e tudo mais que vocês tinham imaginado para a personagem. Lembrando que estamos em 2010 e que este é um momento de paz.

**Raça: **Lemuriano, Atlante, Elfo, Mago, Vampiro Dragões e Humano. Imortais apenas com fichas por MP, minimo de 500 palavras de ficha, aconselho usar e abusar das perguntas abertas - história da personagem, envolvimento com divindades e treinamento.

**Porque decidiu se envolver com os deuses? – **Explicação breve, cinco linhas no máximo, de porque seu personagem escolheu se meter nessa encrenca toda. Humanos não precisam responder essa pergunta.

**Armadura: **Negras ou Brancas, Aspirantes de Atena, Guerreiros de Atena. **Não ter uma armadura, essa opção é permanente.**

**Fale brevemente sobre seu treinamento –** Lembrando que os santos dourados não treinam amazonas. Essa pergunta vale apenas para** guerreiros e aspirantes de Atena.** No máximo cinco linhas.

**Par Romântico: **Guerreiros Comuns. Minimo de três opções de par. Quem desejar um par especifico de guerreiros comuns favor enviar ficha por MP, pois vou considerar como ficha especial.

Já começar com um relacionamento e ou divindades como par requer ficha por MP, minimo de 500 palavras de ficha, aconselho usar e abusar das perguntas abertas - história da personagem, envolvimento com divindades e treinamento.

**Pares ocupados: Shiryu e Shunrei.**

**Pares Ocupados (Atualização do dia 11/12 as 19:00): Shaka, Máscara da Morte, Aiolia.**

**Pares Livres (Lista Breve de Santos Dourados é mais para me situar que vocês): Mu, Aldebaran, Saga, Dohko, Milo, Aiolos, Shura, Camus, Afrodite**

_**Observações**_

Anotações que desejam fazer sobre o personagem de vocês.

* * *

Postarei mais tarde – ainda hoje espero – o prólogo da história. Se já tiverem fichas aqui começarei as seleções e devo colocar já algumas personagens. Temporariamente as vagas são ilimitadas. Dúvidas sobre os métodos dos pontos, enviem MP ou deixem dúvidas aqui mesmo. **Como eu sei que muitas pessoas vão aproveitar que o sistema de pontos não é mais necessário para abusar das raças não humanas devo verificar a quantidade de raças especiais inscritas no prazo de uma semana para fechar determinadas raças. Mas isso não significa fechar as fichas.**

Minhas outras histórias – Assassinas de Aluguel e Encantus. Elas devem começar a sair ainda essa semana, achei um jeito de continuá-las, mesmo que não estivessem seguindo o conceito original, mas adoro a empolgação de muitas pessoas com elas é sempre muito bom ver esse carinho que vocês tem com uma ideia e com as personagens de vocês.


	2. Nascidos do Ovo

A Maldição – O Começo

Prólogo - Nascidos do Ovo

Há muito tempo durante a construção da humanidade como hoje a conhecemos, a quarta era de sangue, a era dos nascidos do ovo entrou em guerra. Não uma guerra comum e passageira, como aquelas antes vistas, ou aquelas depois desta, mas uma guerra que revelaria ao mundo quem seriam seus senhores e de quem descenderiam seus futuros filhos, na nova era.

A batalha entre os herdeiros da terceira era fora liderada por dois grandes reinos, de um lado aqueles que eram conhecidos por sua força intelectual e o respeito a natureza e a todos aqueles que viviam no mundo, os idealizadores da paz, homens e mulheres cujas habilidades descendiam de seu contato com a natureza e centrava-se junto aqueles que há muito foram chamados de nascidos do éter, ou simplesmente, deuses.

Os lemurianos governavam com respeito e compaixão as terras do norte, colinas altas que abrigavam os segredos milenares de sua juventude e poderes inigualáveis. As terras de lemuria se estendiam até o centro do antigo mapa do mundo, situando-se como grande polo de inteligência e equilíbrio, harmonia e paz. Um exemplo a ser seguido por todos aqueles que descendiam da luz e que caminhavam com ela, para ela num ciclo sem fim.

Entre seus principais aliados se encontravam aqueles que viviam nas profundezas dos oceanos e mares, seres dotados de igual poder intelectual, mas que governados pela ambição tecnológica criavam armas cuja essência estava longe de ser compreendida por qualquer outra nação. Os sereianos governavam a antiga civilização de Atlântida amparados pelo brasão do tridente do oceano, os atlantes reinavam sobre as criaturas da água, condenados a viverem em águas profundas de onde originavam seus poderes e sua ciência.

Regem lendas antigas que lemurianos e atlantes haveriam de ter sido criados pelas mesmas criaturas do éter, deuses que compartilhavam a mesma missão sobre aquele pedaço de chão carnal, mas que possuíam essências distintas, uma a mais jovem e inspiradora com sua presença feminina e angelical. A outra uma criatura masculina apaixonante e intensa, que acreditava poder obter tudo o que desejasse conquistar.

Assim a criação das nações irmãs foram separadas ainda jovens pelo grande poder das ondas do mar. Histórias antigas contam que os deuses haveriam de ter sentido medo diante das criações da criança das ondas e para protegê-la ou expurgá-la julgaram-na culpada por sua inteligência e sua criação fora relegada ao mais profundo cerne da natureza conhecida até então. Mas lendas são apenas lendas.

Mas assim como existem pessoas que amam a luz e tudo o que ela pode oferecer de bom a evolução dos seres que dela necessitam, naquela época também assim como em todas as outras, criaturas se ocultavam nas sombras e espreitavam em busca de alimento, aqueles que se alimentavam da força vital das criaturas vivas foram definidos pelos nascidos do ovo como sendo vampiros.

Os vampiros eram de longe a raça mais misteriosa e confusa já existente, sua origem era incerta até mesmo para os próprios vampiros, uma mistura de horror e de luta pela sobrevivência que terminaria levando a raça aos extremos que se então se tornaram. Algumas histórias diziam que os vampiros uma vez foram magos, que tomados pelo desejo de poder e vingança passaram a absorver o conhecimento de outras pessoas e raças através do sangue.

Essa é a teoria mais aceita, pois muitos dos vampiros utilizam dessa dependência pelo sangue para levar o terror e a destruição a outras raças. Mas também há uma segunda versão, mais aceita entre os antigos e renegada pelos mais novos mediante a possível origem frágil de sua raça a história conta sobre a transformação de uma última raça da segunda era, que sobrevivera a mudança que acontecera no planeta usando grande parte de sua energia a transformando em casulos, ou ovos.

Com histórias tão diferentes sobre sua origem os vampiros vivem em pé de guerra entre sua própria raça e para com todas as outras que se opõem a sua "liderança natural" afinal entre aqueles que se acreditam terem sido originados dos magos, existem líderes que acreditam na herança genética do direito ao poder, afinal de contas eles são a única espécie capaz de evoluir a partir das outras unindo todas as espécies em uma ainda mais forte que todas as outras.

A herança natural pelo poder é também uma das características dos antigos reinos dos magos, são a mistura da antiga raça elfica, também chamada de "irmã mais nova", é a raça raiz que fecha a trindade junta aos lemurianos e atlantes. Diferente dos elfos, os magos utilizam do poder da natureza para criar tecnológica e armas. Acreditando que foram escolhidos como os representantes carnais dos nascidos do éter junto aos vampiros eles espalham o caos e a destruição entre os povos pacíficos.

A aliança entre magos e vampiros é tão antiga que ambas as raças defendem o mesmo território como uma única e poderosa nação, indo do Sul ao Oeste território o qual antes pertenceram aos Elfos. Durante a batalha dos mil dias os elfos lutaram para defender suas origens mas sem sucesso sua cultura veio a ruína.

Raças irmãs são raças que possuem a mesma origem perante as entidades superiores, mesmo que elfos e magos sejam raças gêmeas e tenham sido idealizadas por entidades de mesma cosmo energia, elas foram educadas de formas diferentes. Os magos assim como os elfos adoravam as energias da natureza, mas assim como os lemurianos e atlantes, elfos acreditavam em equilíbrio e harmonia, motivos fortes o suficiente para renegarem a raça gêmea e dar-se inicio a uma grande guerra.

Por dedicarem sua vida ao estudo do equilíbrio elfos possuem uma juventude maior que a própria raça irmã, mesmo possuindo a mesma longevidade. Elfos diferentes dos magos não utilizam a energia dos elementos para propósitos belicosos, pelo contrário eles procuram estudá-las de modo a criar um elo maior com aquilo que chamavam de ponte. Não há raça no antigo mundo habitado pelos nascidos do ovo mais mistica e misteriosa que os elfos.

Após a luta de mil dias que levou cabo a principal cidade dos elfos Vanyar, os sobreviventes migraram para junto de seus aliados, em Mu o continente lemuriano e Noldor uma cidade portuária de origem Atlante. Alguns poucos se juntaram a raça gêmea os magos se tornando assim servos ou escravos, outros supostamente poderiam ter encontrado a tão sonhada ponte e partiram deste plano.


	3. Abraça-me

A Maldição – O Começo

I – Abraça-me

Aquele outono poderia ser como todos os outros: folhas caindo, alguns frutos surgindo, vento suave vindo de encontro com o seu rosto, fresco e leve. Era diferente das brisas de verão que carregavam certa poeira por causa do tempo seco, diferente das brisas de primavera que carregavam uma mistura de perfumes que lhe deixavam enjoado, diferente das brisas do inverno que carregavam chuva, neve e frio.

Porque exatamente ele estava pensando na mudança das estações não saberia dizer ao certo, mas uma coisa com certeza era certa: quando o imperador do submundo pensava no tempo, era porque algo ira realmente muito ruim. De um modo geral das duas últimas vezes que se pegou observando o tempo e se perguntando que roupa deveria usar: se casou e se divorciou. Dois eventos sociais que lhe marcaram profundamente de modos diferentes e com resultados bélicos distintos.

Outro motivo para se preocupar com suas relações pessoais era o que mais lhe deixava preocupado. Para muitas pessoas poderia ser um bom presságio se deixar apaixonar, mas não estava amando ninguém naquele momento, ousava afirmar que nem mesmo a ele próprio, o que lhe fazia pensar que talvez sua sobrinha tivesse planos para ele. E ninguém fazia planos para ele, exceto ele próprio. Vênus Afrodite que não lhe arrumasse nenhuma encrenca, ou haveria uma segunda guerra entre o submundo e o Olimpo.

Não interessava que apenas os humanos pudessem ter o livre arbítrio, desde que retornou a vida depois daquela guerra santa havia entendido duas coisas: primeiro, haviam outras formas de se torturar um humano, algumas até bem mais divertidas. Segundo, deuses também poderiam fazer seu próprio destino. Poderia até ser difícil, mas se os fracos humanos poderiam fazer seu próprio destino, porque não ele que tinha tanto poder?

Quando finalmente surgiu no grande salão do castelo ele finalmente soube que aquele seria um dia cheio e provavelmente muito, verdadeiramente muito ruim. Sua comitiva estava pronta para sair em direção ao insuportável final de semana em família e amigos compostos por: seu irmão mais velho e sua sobrinha, acompanhados pela sacerdotisa de Odin. Basicamente um evento social em que todos os soldados estariam uns olhando para cara dos outros, durante quarenta e oito horas, em um tédio mortal.

Segundo Hipnos o evento poderia ficar bem mais interessante se houvesse uma pistola, com uma única bala no centro da grande mesa de jantar. O primeiro a conseguir apanhar tal objeto seria livre para poder ir onde bem desejasse … dentro dos limites da prisão do submundo é claro. Durante algum tempo pensou seriamente em propor tal disputa, mas segundo as normas as quais estavam presos por ordens superiores, não poderíamos batalhar contra nossos atuais aliados, e aquele tipo de disputa com certeza geraria uma guerra santa.

O grande problema no saguão se resumia em um visitante inusitado. Não que fosse um soldado "aliado", mas sim uma criatura não humana, lembrava-se perfeitamente bem da cria de seu irmão mais velho, mas com certeza nenhum indivíduo dentro do salão via uma criatura como aquela a tempo suficiente para gerar diferentes emoções: desconforto, curiosidade, ansiedade, preocupação e raiva, mas este último era bem comum nas sextas-feiras a noite.

O visitante na verdade se tratava de uma jovem, longos cabelos de um tom anil a pele alva marcada por inscrições rúnicas antigas, pode identificar algumas delas sendo: amor, bondade e coragem. Definitivamente uma atlante e se sua memória estivesse funcionando direito as marcas de tom azul significavam que ela era um mensageiro. Mas o que um mensageiro atlante fazia as portas do submundo ele definitivamente não queria nem saber. Não, espera, era mais interessante saber o que estava acontecendo ali que ir aquela bendita confraternização.

A jovem estava desacordada em profundo repouso sobre o carpete escuro, uma ferida bem marcada na testa fazia fluir levemente seu sangue de tom ciano. Definitivamente a quantidade de azul em sua aparência deveria indicar alguma coisa, só não sabia dizer exatamente o que. Quando o cachorro se aproximou do corpo da jovem e sorveu lentamente o sangue do ferimento cicatrizando-o soube que estava sendo observado pelos outros ocupantes do local.

Olhos curiosos, frios e alguns visivelmente desgostosos com situação buscavam uma resposta para aquele novo evento em suas vidas. Esperavam realmente que ele, depois de tantos séculos sem viver na terra como um mortal, e mais séculos ainda sem ver uma criatura como aquela poderia ter respostas maiores que as deles próprios? Sinceramente, voltar a vida era algo engraçado. Finalmente um latido baixo veio a informá-los que o estranho visitante havia despertado.

Quando a menina se pós de pé no grande salão pode lembrar-se perfeitamente bem o porquê do interesse de seu irmão em passar tanto tempo de baixo da água, literalmente. A jovem poderia possuir séculos por detrás de sua aparência frágil e pecaminosamente feminina, tinha curvas nos lugares certos e o tamanho adequado, talvez não mais de um metro e setenta. Usava poucas roupas de fabricação artesanal com algo que lhe parecia um saco de batatas adornado com conchas e uma solitária pérola negra a fazer um forte contraste com todo o seu azul natural.

Com um pouco de dificuldade para manter-se de pé mediante alguns ferimentos, parecia ter sido bem machucada, o bosque que circulava todo o castelo era um cenário bem diferente do que ela estaria acostumada, provavelmente lhe resultava parte dos ferimentos, mas algo lhe dizia que aquela criança haveria de ter se encontrado com um opressor, humano ou não, que lhe provocara bastante estrago. O que era curioso pois atlantes não possuíam muitos inimigos, além daqueles dos milênios passados na era dos nascidos do ovo.

— Olá! — Não era uma pergunta, uma pergunta indicaria sua curiosidade e odiava ver-se curioso sobre qualquer tipo aspecto.

— _**Olá?**_ - Não falava seu idioma. Ou pelo menos não conhecia o alemão no qual ele havia se dirigido a ela. — Imperador Hades?

— Compreende o que eu digo. O meu idioma. Algum deles pelo menos. — Havia tentado se comunicar em francês, grego e italiano. Idiomas que ele conhecia graças ao fato de que os humanos não alteravam seus padrões de comunicação a milhares de anos. Mas a expressão confusa nos olhos amarelos da jovem lhe indicavam que não havia tido êxito.

— **_Tenho uma mensagem, para o Imperador Hades._** — Finalmente estendeu em sua direção um papel muito amassado, um pergaminho de aparência antiga e bem gasta. Interessante como algumas tecnologias podiam manter-se vivas graças a situação de vida precária de algumas civilizações.

— Permita que eu fique com isso senhor! — Pandora por um momento lhe tirara dos devaneios, tinha de encontrar uma forma silenciosa e discreta de agradecer-lhe mais tarde.

A voz da jovem era hipnótica, um tom baixo e suave, como a carícia gélida da brisa do inverno, que pode te surpreender mesmo estando agasalhado do frio, cortando levemente o rosto descoberto. Os lábios pequenos e desiguais em um tom de coral lhe direcionavam o foco para aquele ponto tão particular, marcado levemente pelo ciano de seu sangue. Ter-lhe-iam feito algum mal pelo caminho? Ou ressecaria devido a falta de água? Curiosidade. Um sentimento realmente perigoso. Ainda mais quando a fonte de sua curiosidade se mostrava aborrecida.

Em tão pouco tempo aquela jovem fora capaz de aturdi-lo de tal forma que só notara seu comportamento indelicado quando o estridente guincho produzido pelos mesmos lábios de coral fizeram vir abaixo todos os vitrais do salão. Os anjos, os demônios, as florestas, as casas de uma cidade. Todos abaixo. Encolheu-se na posição fetal ao lado de uma armadura do século dezesseis, agarrada a mensagem que trazia. O som era triste e indicava medo, ou no mínimo apreensão.

Mensageiros atlantes eram conhecidos por preferirem a morte a desviar o conteúdo que carregavam. Era verdade que havia aprendido isso a duras penas, confiar a mensagem a outros lhes custaram muito no passado e diferente dos humanos, os nascidos do ovo não conseguiam se desconectar do passado, estava enraizado em seu interior. Se lhes fosse tirado, tirariam também a vida, como uma árvore, mas mais letal. Pode-se replantar uma árvore, mas não se pode devolver o passado de alguém sem deixar sequelas.

O guincho continuou até que por fim o aborrecimento tomou conta dos gêmeos, armados punham-se um na frente do outro, parecia que uma batalha se passaria ali em pouco tempo se algo não fosse feito para silenciar a menina. Irritado, mais consigo mesmo que com qualquer outro ali, também pôs-se armado no saguão que por um momento viu-se em profundo silêncio frente a força que irradiava.

— É um mensageiro atlante Pandora. — Sua voz era profundamente calma e não demonstravam nenhuma emoção, nem mesmo a irritação que sua cosmo energia ainda irradiava. — Não vai entregar a mensagem a nenhuma outra pessoa a não ser aquela a qual está destinada.

— Sinto muito senhor, mas sem compreender nossa língua como vai se comunicar conosco? — A jovem de longas melenas negras finalmente punham-se de pé, a dor auditiva fora tanta que estava de joelhos em bem pouco tempo.

— Isso minha cara irmãzinha! — Não costumava se dirigir a ela daquela forma, mas odiava quando o chamava de senhor. — É o que pretendo descobrir agora mesmo.

Por um momento seguiu-se sendo observado, aproximou-se lentamente com passos firmes e barulhentos por causa do metal pesado da armadura. A menina ainda estava sentada na mesma posição fetal de antes, parecia não reconhecer sua energia, indicando que talvez fosse sua primeira vez diante de uma divindade. Se este fosse o caso só haveria uma pessoa capaz de trocar qualquer tipo de informação com ela.

Abaixou-se ao lado da mesma, exalava um leve perfume de lótus, talvez pertencesse as poucas civilizações de água doce, sabia que alguns atlantes preferiam morar próximos a algumas das antigas aldeias lemurianas próximos as montanhas da Ásia. Muitas das lendas locais sobre pessoas mágicas se tratavam na verdade de herdeiros do sangue dos nascidos do ovo. Balançou a cabeça tentando espantar aquela curiosidade irritante e finalmente ergueu o rosto da jovem para que o fitasse.

Os olhos amarelos lhe observavam úmidos pelas lágrimas que derramara, o guincho como era chamada aquela habilidade de combate era debaixo d'água capaz de criar um grande estrago sem atingir seu usuário, mas fora dela era uma técnica de defesa precária e com várias falhas inclusive a de atingir seu próprio usuário. De certo modo aquilo explicava os ferimentos que possuía espalhados pelo corpo.

— Sou o senhor destas terras e imperador do submundo. — Falava muito lentamente de forma pausada sem perder o contato visual direto do seu azul límpido com o amarelo soturno da jovem. — A quem quer que essa mensagem pertença, em minhas terras seu conteúdo deverá ser repassado a mim, seja agora ou mais tarde.

Não sabia dizer se a jovem fora capaz de compreender suas palavras, mas pode perceber que algo lhe chamara a atenção. De forma atrevida e sem seu consentimento tocou o pingente que carregava no pescoço, o pentagrama era seu símbolo desde tempos imemoriais, teria reconhecido aquilo de alguma forma? Sua resposta não demorou muito mais, a jovem mostrara o pequeno pergaminho, apontando a semelhança entre seu pingente e a marca selada na mensagem.

Entregou-lhe o pergaminho sem maiores transtornos, exceto pelo fato de que agarrara seu pescoço e colara seus corpos em um abraço no mínimo inapropriado o deixando visivelmente surpreso, mais pela sensação física e emocional que por qualquer outra. Era leve e sua pele suave como uma pluma, tão delicada quanto a fragilidade inicial a qual lhe transparecera, parecia que poderia desmanchar caso lhe apertasse mesmo que levemente para tentar confortá-la.

Durante o momento em que estivera completamente aborto em seus próprios pensamentos, sobre o perfume doce, ou o toque suave de sua pele, ou mesmo o brilho de sal dos cabelos anil. Pode sentir-se observado, talvez pelo fato de que não se permitia ser tocado e agora estava abraçado a uma jovem estranha cuja mensagem poderia representar um grande problema, maior talvez até que o que já tinham em suas mãos.

Mais estranhamente ainda não se importou com os olhares de seus homens, nem mesmo dos gêmeos, ou de sua irmã mortal. O ressonar baixo que aquela criança produzia indicava que estava desacordada, dormindo profundamente devido ao desgaste físico e talvez até mesmo mental de se encontrar ali em toda aquela situação. Inclinou-se levemente para observar sua expressão, não deveria tê-lo feito, dormindo aquela pequena criatura lhe parecia o ser mais angelical e perfeito que já havia visto em toda uma vida.

Agora sim o dia estava começando a fazer algum sentido, tinha de admitir que viver entre os mortais estava lhe mudando de certa forma: mais compreensivo, menos fechado, mais aberto a sentimentos, emoções e até mesmo a produzir reações as ações das outras pessoas. Pior que isso, teria de admitir que estava ficando sentimental. Isso ou estaria se apaixonando por aquela criança.

* * *

Bom, foi um pouco atrasado e infelizmente não consegui colocar nenhuma das meninas das fichas enviadas, motivo ... o capítulo ficou maior do que eu pensei que ficaria e isso já se mostrou em outras fanfics de fichas um pouco tedioso.

Prometo colocar as meninas no próximo capítulo, fazer um corte de cenário não vai ser tão estranho, se for em capítulos diferentes.

Relembrando que Hades sama ainda está livre como casal, coloquei ela só para dar uma lançada na raça, espero que tenham gostado.

Edit: Eita vi agora que as frases da minha atlante estão normais aqui T.T, que triste tinha ficado bonitinho quando estava escrevendo. Imaginem que ela não está falando algo legível, por gentileza, darei um jeito de encontrar uma forma melhor de transcrever isso para o FFN.


	4. Boa Viagem

A Maldição – O Começo

Boa viagem

Aquela era a terceira ou quarta vez apenas aquele ano que se mudavam, como adoraria ser um humano normal e comum como sua irmão Renata, seria menos trabalhoso e com certeza menos turbulento. Quando o cabelo ruivo caiu sobre os olhos verdes percebeu que estava profundamente entediada e aborrecida, a viagem de trem até uma pequena cidade no interior da Itália já durava horas, mas sentia-se bem em finalmente poder retornar ao seu país.

Haviam passado uma longa temporada fugindo da própria sombra, será que seus pais finalmente lhe diriam o que ela tanto queria saber sobre o passado? Ou continuariam a fugir para sempre? Uma rápida olha na irmã que já estava adormecida no banco atrás do seu lhe indicava que ela não era a única a estar entediada ali, por fim pegou um dos livros de magia de sua mãe e recomeçou sua leitura.

Se você perguntasse a alguém se escolheria ser de outra espécie se pudesse, muitas pessoas diriam que sim, seria fascinante não ser um humano. Mas se fizer essa mesma pergunta a Nádia Callegari, provavelmente vai ouvir o contrário. Ser um herdeiro do ovo, como eram conhecidos os descendentes dos remanescentes, não era exatamente a coisa mais fácil do mundo, ainda mais quando não se tinha todas as respostas as quais tanto necessitava.

Se humanos eram criaturas desejosas de respostas sobre sua existência e o que viria depois dela, os herdeiros eram ainda mais. Principalmente aqueles que optavam por seguir caminhos diferentes aos de seus antepassados, como a família Callegari. Os Callegari eram descendentes de magos, uma raça da quarta era especializada em magia elemental, segundo o diário de seu tataravô, o primeiro a descobrir sobre a herança, especializados no elemento ar.

Quando começou seu estudo sobre a arte, palavra comumente usada pelo avô para definir a relação de um mago com a magia, não havia imaginado que seria uma viagem de autodescoberta, naturalmente estava interessada em descobrir mais sobre suas habilidades e capacidades, mas não havia imaginado que tudo sobre si poderia ser descoberto ali. Como por exemplo a relação de seu nascimento com o elemento que controlavam. Havia nascido sobre a proteção da estrela de Castor, da constelação de Gêmeos, assim como seus pais eram de Libra e Aquário.

Olhando novamente para sua irmã mais nova podia compreender um pouco melhor o porquê de ela não ter herdado nenhum traço da magia, seu signo era sagitário e segundo seu avô e seus estudos assim como na natureza o fogo queima o ar – oxigênio – o calor da estrela guardiã de sua irmã também havia queimado sua magia. Isso lembrava muito aula de química, não era tão entediante quanto matemática, mas se perguntava se tudo no mundo humano tinha alguma coisa haver com os magos.

Olhou rapidamente para o pai, que parecia bem nervoso observando a todos os passageiros no vagão com um olhar desconfiado, havia um brilho estranho sobre os verdes dele que as vezes ela conseguia produzir: o olhar da águia era uma habilidade de rastreamento muito poderosa que poderia identificar determinados tipos de criaturas ou raças, se houvesse um objeto a ser comparado. Lembrou-se do ataque.

_Havia ido a aula como todas as outras vezes, mesmo tendo terminado as aulas normais como qualquer outro adolescente de dezessete anos e tivessem um bom rendimento escolar, sabia perfeitamente bem que matemática não era o seu forte então ficava revisando o conteúdo com os professores além de ajudar alguns amigos que tinham problemas com o inglês ou gramática. Também podia ficar de olho em Renata que havia pegado recuperação em uma disciplina, mas ela mesma não havia ficado em cálculo por pouco, que direito tinha de culpar a irmã._

_ O tempo fora fechando conforme a tarde se iniciava, era inverno e o telejornal havia anunciado a possibilidade de chover granizo no inicio da tarde. Pretendia ficar até depois da chuva, ou até que sua mãe ligasse, quem sabe não conseguiria descolar uma carona com o pai e uma bota nova antes da temporada de inverno. Botas para patinar na neve eram sempre mais caros na temporada de inverno e queria muito trocar seu velho par, mesmo que ficassem melhores conforme os anos de uso, sua mãe já questionava o cheiro das meias __por causa dos furos no solado da bota por onde entrava gelo._

_ Infelizmente, ou felizmente, Renata havia se aproximado dela na biblioteca. Achou estranho sua irmã sempre fora alegre e espontânea, se esgueirando pelos cantos da biblioteca custou a reconhecê-la se não fossem os cabelos pretos que custaram muitas semanas de dor de ouvido por causa das constantes brigas entre a mãe e a irmã. Achava sinceramente uma graça que ela estivesse passando por uma fase revoltada da melhor forma possível, bem diferente da sua, a qual lhe custara um pé quebrado e uma costela fraturada ao sair a noite para patinar._

_ Pensando bem, não se lembrava exatamente do dialogo que havia tido com a irmã aquela hora, na verdade desde que ela havia entrado na biblioteca era como se estivesse em uma espécie de transe hipnótico, ou andando muito lentamente. Sabe aquelas vezes em que você caminha pela rua e não se lembra de nada. Foi mais ou menos assim que se sentiu até chegar na esquina de casa. Quando finalmente sua vida foi colocada de cabeça para baixo e depois sacudida, como se um valentão de desenhos infantis tivesse pegado você pelo pé e esvaziado seus bolsos levando o dinheiro do lanche embora._

_ Sua casa ficava em um bairro bem antigo da cidade, rústico e pitoresco como dizia sua mãe, mas a verdade é que parecia mais um bairro de periferia antigo, provavelmente fora bem habitado quando construído, mas depois da segunda guerra muito provável que tivesse sido jogado a marginalidade. Graças a isso internet chegava a dez megas e de velocidade nos horários de pico. Como alguém poderia viver assim? Tinha de selecionar tudo com grandes avisos de urgência alto ou baixo para conseguir que seus arquivos fossem baixados. Tirando isso, adorava a casa._

_ A casa onde viviam era bem simples, tinha quatro pavimentos e um generoso jardim. Um sótão e um porão como qualquer outra casa da rua, parreiras que serpenteavam pelas colunas da varanda que sempre ficavam carregadas de uvas doces na estação certa. Também tinha um balanço de pneu que seu pai havia construído quando era ainda bem menina, e o famoso "balanço dos adultos" que não era mais que o lugar onde os pais passavam um tempo olhando as duas brincarem no jardim. E pensar que viviam arrumando um jeito de sentarem-se nele quando eram pequenas, quem sabe cresceriam mais rápido? Ou descobririam o segredo misterioso que ele guardava._

_Os quartos ficavam no segundo andar, no primeiro um banheiro para visita e a sala ao lado do escritório. Uma cozinha que se ligava ao quintal por uma porta que tinha uma portinha de cachorro, mesmo que eles nunca tivessem tido qualquer bicho de estimação em casa. E que também se ligava a sala de jantar com por uma dupla portinhola branca a qual papai levara dias para instalar. Queria porque queria manter as origens italianas vivas, as portas de pizzarias antigas foram seu grande sonho de consumo durante a aproximação do baile de debutantes._

_ Já no segundo andar haviam apenas os três quartos, sempre havia a possibilidade de uma visita, mas para esses casos sempre ficavam alojados no porão, que era na verdade uma segunda sala com beliches e camas suficientes para nossos primos do interior, ou mesmo as festas de pijamas que nós fazíamos com nossas amigas. Pelo menos cada uma de nós tinha um quarto, mesmo que eu gostasse da Renatinha as vezes seu gosto rebelde por rock pesado era constrangedor._

_ Saudades de casa, da vida que eu achava que tinha, aquela cena fora traumática para mim de uma forma que eu ainda não sei saberia classificar ou se algum dia saberia como fazer isso adequadamente. Havia um grupo estranho de pelo menos seis homens encapuzados que cercaram nossos pais, eles usavam uma energia estranha a qual fez com que minha irmã desse um grito de medo, alertando-os para nossa presença. Não posso culpá-la, só não gritei porque havia congelado no lugar onde estava de tanto medo._

_ Quando nos viram um dos homens riu de forma estridente e assustadora, correu em nossa direção e eu pude ver parte de suas vestes. Era uma espécie de armadura, negra, com vários braços saindo de tantos lados que eu nem tinha certeza se ele poderia ser chamado de humano. Lembro-me de voltar a realidade e puxar Renata na direção de um beco, cidades antigas da Itália sempre escondiam passagens secretas, e aquela era uma das que eu conhecia, ela conectava os porões das casas do quarteirão em um conjunto de túneis._

_ Por sorte não precisamos nem mesmo de entrar na passagem, se tivéssemos feito provavelmente não estivéssemos vivas agora. O que mais me assustou quando descobri que minha mãe não era humana, foram os raios que eu vi saindo dos dedos dela e cortando aquela coisa em tantas partes que eu não sei dizer se algum dia o pobre homem seria capaz de recuperar todas as suas partes. Com o papai foi diferente, ele também havia invocado raios, mas eles caíram bem em cima dos outros homens e congelaram os corpos deles. Até que eles __caíram__ no chão e se partiram._

_Desde então temos fugido de tudo e de todos. Eu amo meus pais e minha família, mas com certeza gostaria de ter descoberto a verdade antes, ou pelo menos de outra forma. Durante o momento de choque o pouco que me lembro das explicações dos meus pais é que aqueles homens se tratavam de espectros e que deveriam estar sobre as ordens do Imperador Hades, mas ao julgar pela distância que se encontravam do foco da batalha, em Atenas, deveriam ser desertores ou traidores._

Nádia havia despertado de seus pensamentos quando seu pai viera a tocar seu ombro, novamente uma massa escura de nuvens cobria o céu, mas não havia nenhum aviso de granizo como no ano anterior e ela sabia perfeitamente bem que se tratava da habilidade familiar de controlar o ar. Da primeira vez havia ficado surpresa ao saber que podiam fazer aquilo, mas sempre que seus pais utilizavam é porque precisavam fugir. De certo modo era profundamente triste, não tão triste quanto ter abandonado sua casa e o único lugar que uma vez havia chamado de lar, mas a situação de viver sempre fugindo de um todo era triste, para não dizer nada pior.

O trem ainda estava em movimento, não havia entendido como ele queria fugir dali daquela forma, demonstraria algum poder novo, ou iriam apenas bancar os atores de filmes de ação que pulavam do trem em movimento para fugir dos bandidos. Esperava sinceramente que fosse a primeira opção, não gostaria de ter de ver a cara de nenhum outro espectro, ou coisas ainda mais perigosas tão cedo, mesmo que já se tivesse passado um ano, eram criaturas que lhe davam muito medo.

Viu quando a mãe acordou a irmã mais nova, fariam o que quer que fosse em pares, como sempre. Havia aprendido durante aquele ano que sua mãe era de longe a mais perigosa dos dois, seu pai era mais precavido e organizado então coordenava os movimentos de sua mãe sempre que podia. Por Renata ser o alvo mais fácil e a de temperamento mais forte, Nádia sempre estava com o pai, mesmo que soubesse internamente que era para o caso de fazer algo estranho acidentalmente.

* * *

Como prometido, uma personagem no capítulo ^^.

Eu pensei em criar um comentário bem grande sobre algumas coisas das aparições das personagens, mas acho que será melhor explicar mais na frente, porque quero ver como vocês reagem a isso de modo natural, sem estarem influenciadas pelas minhas observações.

Então esperando para ver se consegui criar em vocês o que eu queria com esse capítulo e que venham os próximos \o/.


	5. Coragem

A Maldição – O Começo

Coragem, é a única coisa que nos separa dos fracos

Estava ali a dois anos, dois longos anos os quais suportava olhares tortos, maus-tratos, falta de consideração e respeito quase nulo, mas se eles queriam fazê-la desistir seria melhor começarem a se esforçar um pouco mais, ela tinha sonhos, objetivos e desejos pelos quais seria capaz de abrir um novo buraco na camada de ozônio apenas para se verem realizados.

Parou de esmurrar o saco de areia a sua frente, ser um santo era uma questão de princípios e não chegaria ao ponto de se corromper apenas para ver aquele sonho realizado. Não fora por isso que deixara Esparta? Pois bem, ali não seria diferente, manteria seus princípios, mesmo que para isso tivesse de encontrar outro lugar pelo qual lutar.

Já passavam do meio dia e ainda não havia almoçado, mas sua atual situação – sem cosmo desperto – as vezes a tirava do sério o suficiente para nem ao menos se lembrar de comer alguma coisa. Naturalmente seria bem mais fácil se tivesse algum amigo ou pelo menos alguém com quem treinar, mas sua origem e sua situação atual afastavam as pessoas como se tivesse algum tipo de doença contagiosa e mortal.

Socou mais uma fez o saco de areia fazendo um furo no mesmo, seu punho havia atravessado o saco e enterrando seu braço na areia até o cotovelo. Até mesmo os pássaros haviam fugido dado barulho causado pelo soco. Por um momento ficara estática no lugar em que estava, um sopro de felicidade surgiu em seu estômago, teria finalmente conseguido levantar sua cosmo energia?

Ficara naquela mesma posição por dois ou três minutos, podia ouvir os pássaros que antes haviam fugido de si retornarem e grasnarem. Corvos, já estava ficando rodeada por eles a algum tempo, na verdade desde a última luta com Shina quando finalmente conseguiu atingi-la em seu ponto mais doloroso, seu orgulho.

Desde então treinava mais afastada, não precisava de uma represália por parte das amazonas ou das aspirantes aquela altura do campeonato. Os segundos seguintes se passaram bem mais lentos que o normal, mas enfim haviam levado com eles aquele momento de felicidade e esperança. Se aquele rasgo fosse resultado fosse um sinal do cosmo, com certeza pelo menos Marin ou mesmo Shina já haveriam aparecido. Não estava tão longe assim da vila das amazonas.

Cabisbaixa lentamente desenterrou o braço da areia, não que se sentisse derrotada, mas as vezes era uma situação frustrante, já tinha mais de vinte anos e seu aniversário de vinte e um não completara nem mesmo um mês. Crianças de cinco e seis anos conseguiam aprender com mais facilidade que ela e as que tinham metade de sua idade já haviam conseguido até mesmo conquistar suas armaduras.

Naturalmente que se tivesse tido uma base de treinamento diferente durante a infância teria com toda a certeza despertado sua cosmo energia a bem mais tempo, mas se pudesse voltar ao passado não mudaria nada de sua infância, havia amadurecido muito da forma como cresceu e tudo o que havia conquistado, amigos, glória e poder, havia conquistado por mérito próprio, com força de vontade e determinação inabaláveis.

Observou o saco furado a sua frente, havia pegado emprestado com os guardas da noite para treinar e agora teria de encontrar uma forma de repor, mesmo já estando velho e bem gasto era material de treino dos guerreiros santos e isso significaria que a guarda teria problemas com cavaleiros de prata ou receberiam uma advertência dos guerreiros de ouro. Os guardas eram um de seus poucos amigos dentro do santuário e não se permitira faltar para com eles.

Tirou o que restou do saco de pancadas do galho onde havia colocado, estava no meio da floresta em uma parte mais afastada do território da vila das amazonas, podia treinar de forma mais tranquila ali, sem amazonas, sem aspirantes, sem cavaleiros. Ouvindo apenas o grasnar das aves e o vento que soprava as folhas dos galhos das árvores, sentindo a terra debaixo dos pés e o frescor orvalhado que vinha da queda d'água ali perto.

— Calina Philos você está precisando de um bom banho. — Certo! Não falava com si mesma na terceira pessoa, exceto quando estava sozinha. Mas quem não o fazia?

Podia tirar o resto do dia de folga, afinal estava acordada e treinando desde as quatro horas, mas era sexta-feira e por tanto um dos seus dias preferidos na semana, junto com segunda e quarta. Dia de treinamento especial no anfiteatro, em outras palavras nada de cosmo energia, nada de amazonas, nada de cavaleiros e suas regras sociais idiotas.

Naturalmente que as máscaras de gladiador incomodavam mais que as de amazona, mas nada que não fosse suportável mediante os louros da glória que atingiria com aquilo. Poder usar sua força física contra um oponente que só teria a ela para se apoiar, nada de cosmo. E até mesmo treinar esgrima que era sua arte favorita, isso tudo com muito respeito a deusa naturalmente, não estavam ali para uma batalha de vida ou de morte, mas uma disputa honrosa para saber quem era o mais habilidoso.

Ser criada no antigo santuário de Esparta tal qual os regimentos de Ares tinha lá suas vantagens neste tipo de aspecto, lá apenas os guerreiros mais elevados treinavam cosmo energia a fim de aumentar o dano de seus golpes e você só subia de posição se fosse capaz de vencer alguém de posição superior no mano a mano. Evidentemente que poucas mulheres chegavam ao nível mais alto, mas as poucas que lá estavam representavam uma elite muito maior do que aquela dentro do santuário de Atena.

Porque então havia deixado Esparta se possuía um status considerável e podia continuar subindo junto aos amigos e conhecidos. Colocou o saco de areia nas costas e iniciou sua jornada de volta ao alojamento enquanto pensava sobre o assunto. Flashes retornavam de uma parte de sua memória a qual definitivamente gostaria de ter esquecido por completo quando aportara na ilha a dois anos.

_Era seu aniversário de dezoito anos, e como tal uma comemoração junto ao exército de Ares havia sido planejado em sua honra, e isso consistia muito basicamente em: lutar contra todos os integrantes do exército até a exaustão ou a morte, o que viesse primeiro. Naturalmente que faziam aquilo todos os fins de semana, mas em aniversários a coisa era diferente, pois o próprio deus da guerra estaria na tribuna, assistindo ao espetáculo._

_ Se você deseja um caminho rápido para subir de hierarquia dentro do exército de Ares e quem sabe atingir o tão sonhado objetivo de ter uma armadura e servir ao deus no santuário da guerra, aniversários eram a melhor forma de se conseguir isso, desde que você fosse o aniversariante e pudesse durar até conseguir desafiar um superior ou quem sabe um soldado raso do santuário._

_ A parte boa de ser uma das melhores dentro do exército de Esparta era realmente o fato de que você sabia como derrotar seus oponentes de classes mais baixas, isso se você tivesse experiência e determinação, mas o que é lógico para alguns pode levar anos para ser compreendido por outros e essa era sua melhor qualidade de batalha. Pensamento rápido o suficiente para elaborar estratégias rápidas dentro de um combate._

_ Outra diferença entre o santuário de Atena e Esparta eram as máscaras, não se usava máscaras em Esparta, se quer ser um guerreiro de verdade ponha a cara a prova e arque com as consequências de sua escolha. Era isso que Bianor ensinava. Assim só podia contar com sua armadura leve, sua espada e suas habilidades._

_ Naquele dia em especial o suor reluzia em sua pele branca, já estava a tanto tempo na arena que o sol agia sobre sua pele dando lhe um leve ar bronzeado nos ombros e no rosto, __assim como em quase todos os aniversários dera a "sorte" de seu cabelo cachear nas pontas, o castanho chocolate já sujo do vermelho do sangue de alguns narizes quebrados lhe conferia um ar mais feminino ao mesmo tempo que seus olhos castanhos claros questionavam com certa seriedade quem seria seu próximo adversário._

_ Para sua sorte, ou não, já havia derrotados todos os guerreiros do exército espartano, o que significava que seu próximo oponente poderia ser sua porta de entrada no santuário da guerra. Muitos de seus colegas gritavam e vibravam com aquele momento, se estivesse nas arquibancadas faria o mesmo, afinal de contas não era todo o dia que se poderia ver um guerreiro do santuário lutando, mas lutar contra um era uma honra bem maior, mesmo que fosse apenas uma tentativa._

Novamente o grasnar de uma ave próxima lhe tirou a concentração, irritou-se muito levemente por causa da interrupção no seu fluxo de pensamento. Fitou com os olhos semiabertos a grasnadora negra que estava empoleirada em um galho próximo de uma árvore baixo o suficiente para que pudesse fitar a ave de olhos vermelhos de igual para igual em todo o seu um metro e sessenta e seis.

Por um momento perdeu-se nos olhos da ave, pareciam rir de uma forma debochada para ela e a situação em que se encontrava, poderia até mesmo jurar que o corvo naquela ave estava lhe desafiando, se questionando de suas reais habilidades e capacidades. Grasnava de forma que seu peito se enchia de ar e depois diminuía tão rapidamente que lembrava uma gargalhada de desenhos animados.

Surpresa e um pouco irritada com a situação grasnou de volta para a ave, que voou para algum lugar ainda emitindo o mesmo grasnar de zombaria. No minuto seguinte percebeu a estranha situação na qual se encontrava. Havia mesmo compreendido aquela ave? Não. Não poderia tê-lo feito, afinal aves não se comunicavam com humanos e humanos não podiam falar com aves. Ou será que podiam?

— Calina? — Ouviu uma voz conhecida perto de si, era a amazona de prata da águia. Havia andado a tempo o suficiente para chegar a vila das amazonas.

— Marin. — Cumprimentou-a com um leve aceno, estaria ela metida em alguma confusão? Não se fosse esse o caso Shina não perderia a chance de lhe torturar com aquilo. Principalmente depois de ter sido capaz de escapar de seu golpe. — Algum problema? Algo errado?

De fato muitos dos guerreiros já sagrados não lhe viam com bons olhos, mas a ruiva em particular era uma das poucas que realmente parecia se importar com ela. Na verdade era da personalidade da amazona se preocupar com os outros, mas isso não deixava a espartana mais à vontade para se abrir com ela.

— Nada demais. — Balançou a cabeça negando qualquer possível problema consigo. — Apenas pensei ter sentido algo diferente nessa direção e vim averiguar.

Algo diferente? Teria sido aquilo? Não. Se tivesse realmente despertado sua cosmo energia ela teria sentido seu corpo diferente, algum sinal mesmo que pequeno e insignificante. Qualquer coisa. Não ficaria ali se marginalizando por causa daquilo, afinal aconteceria quando tivesse de acontecer. Não era assim que as pessoas diziam?

— Um bando de corvos bobos atrapalhando cercando meu treino. Nada demais. — Disse em fim e pretendia continuar seu caminho quando a amazona continuou com um tom de voz que indicava surpresa e interesse.

— Corvos? — Observava o céu e as árvores em busca de qualquer ave negra, mas nenhuma delas estava a vista.

- Sim, mas acho que se assustaram quando golpeei o saco de areia e saíram voando. Exceto por um mais atrevido que estava parado bem ali debochando de mim …

Certo, havia dito mais do que deveria. A ruiva retirou a máscara e a encarava surpresa com seus olhos verdes esmeraldinos brilhantes. Raras foram as vezes que viu o rosto de Marin, mas definitivamente nunca de uma forma tão pessoal se é que poderia colocar as coisas daquela forma. A amazona de águia mirou-a de cima a baixo e recolocou a máscara.

- Siga-me, por favor Calina. - Por favor. Marin realmente era a única a usar aquelas duas palavras juntas na mesma frase ao se dirigir a ela, talvez devesse lhe dar a outra face, a mais branda.

- Desculpe Marin, mas tenho de resolver o caso do saco de areia antes que os guardas se metam em confusão por minha causa. E …

- Nada de "mas" Calina. - Olhou o saco de pancadas e não o reconheceu do espaço de treino dos guerreiros de prata. - Mesmo porque acho que isso não será tão importante assim depois de resolvermos o que temos de resolver.

Sem nada mais a declarar a amazona seguiu por outro caminho, conhecia bem aquela trilha e ela levaria direto para o décimo terceiro templo, sempre voltavam por ele quando tinham de ouvir algum anuncio do Grande Mestre Shion ou da própria deusa. Estaria ela tão enrascada assim só por causa de um maldito corvo? Esperava que não. Tinha treino de esgrima aquela noite e não queria perder a chance de disputar uma queda de braço com alguns dos soldados. Teria de esperar até segunda-feira caso isso acontecesse e o fim de semana seria bem longo.


End file.
